ioannatyroufandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δημοσιεύσεις, Εισηγήσεις, Σεμινάρια
thumb|left ΔΗΜΟΣΙΕΥΣΕΙΣ, ΕΙΣΗΓΗΣΕΙΣ, ΣΕΜΙΝΑΡΙΑ Τύρου, Ι. & Μικρός Γ. (2012). On-line collaborative learning communities for learning foreign languages and cultures: A case study in Greeks learning Italian as a foreign language in academic setting. In international Conference "The Future of Education", 2nd Edition, June 7th-8th, Firenze Italy. Karakitsou,V., Koutli, M., Larios, N., Tyrou, I. (2011). Creative Writing and Activities Based On Multiple Intelligences Upon Gianni Rodari Fairy Tales. In 4th International Conference of Education, Research and Innovation (ICERI2011), November 14th-16th, 2011, Madrid, Spain. Καρακίτσου, Β., Κουτλή, Μ., Λάριος, Ν. & Τύρου, Ι. (2011). 1ο Βραβείο στο Διαγωνισμό «Μάθηση και Τεχνολογία» με το έργο «Στη χώρα της Φαντασίας» που διοργανώθηκε από το Ίδρυμα Λαμπράκη και το Τμήμα Ψηφιακών Συστημάτων του Πανεπιστημίου Πειραιώς, 8 Οκτωβρίου 2011. Τύρου, Ι. & Μικρός Γ. (2011). Η Διδακτική Αξιοποίηση των Περιβαλλόντων Wikis στο μάθημα της Ιταλικής Γλώσσας και του Πολιτισμού της. Στο Γλέζου, Κ. & Τζιμόπουλος, Ν. (Επιμ.), Πρακτικά Εργασιών 6ου Πανελλήνιου Συνεδρίου των Εκπαιδευτικών για τις ΤΠΕ "Αξιοποίηση των Τεχνολογιών της Πληροφορίας και της Επικοινωνίας στη Διδακτική Πράξη", Σύρος. Καρακίτσου, Β., Κουτλή, Μ., Λάριος, Ν. & Τύρου, Ι. (2008). Δημιουργική Γραφή με αφορμή τα παραμύθια του Gianni Rodari. Εισήγηση στο Εκπαιδευτικό Συνέδριο «Η Ενδυνάμωση του Μετασχηματιστικού Ρόλου του Εκπαιδευτικού με την Παιδαγωγική Αξιοποίηση των Τεχνολογιών της Πληροφορίας και της Επικοινωνίας», Κεφαλονιά 6-8 Ιουνίου 2008, Eθνικό και Καποδιστριακό Πανεπιστήμιο Αθηνών- Τομέας μαθηματικών και πληροφορικής- Εργαστήριο πληροφορικής στην εκπαίδευση. Καρακίτσου, Β., Κουτλή, Μ., Λάριος, Ν. & Τύρου, Ι. (2008). Στη χώρα της Φαντασίας, δημιουργική γραφή μα αφορμή τα παραμύθια του ''Gianni'' ''Rodari''. Συμμετοχή και Εισήγηση στο 5ο Πανελλήνιο Συνέδριο ΕΕΕΠ-ΔΤΠΕ ‘ΤΠΕ & Εκπαίδευση’ 4-5 Οκτωβρίου 2008, Πειραιάς. Καρακίτσου, Β., Κουτλή, Μ., Λάριος, Ν. & Τύρου, Ι. (2007). Εισήγηση μς θέμα “Δημιουργική Γραφή και Αναπτυξιακές Δραστηριότητες με αφορμή τα παραμύθια του Gianni Rodari”. Συμμετοχή και Εισήγηση στο Διήμερο Εκπαιδευτικό Συνέδριο «''Υποστηρίζοντας την επαγγελματική ανάπτυξη των εκπαιδευτικών με όχημα τη Σύγχρονη Εκπαιδευτική Τεχνολογία''», Eθνικό και Καποδιστριακό Πανεπιστήμιο Αθηνών- Τομέας μαθηματικών και πληροφορικής- Εργαστήριο πληροφορικής στην εκπαίδευση. Anastasiades, P., Thoma, R., Kotinis, T., Panagiotidou, L., Porpoda, A., Tyrou, I. (2006). Designing courses through videoconference among three elementary schools of Greece a constructivist approach. Στο Proceedings of the 2nd International Conference of Institutional Evaluation Techniques in Education, Vol. 7, ICIETE, pp.34-35. Θωμά, Ρ., Παναγιωτίδου, Λ., Πόρποδα, Α.,Τύρου, Ι. (2006). Υγροβιότοποι της Ελλάδας, ένα λογισμικό βασισμένο στην εποικοδομιστική προσέγγιση. Στο International Conference on Institutional Evaluation Techniques in Education, ICIETE. Research and training Institute of the East Aegean(INEAG), University of Athens ΕΠΕΑΕΚ, University of the Aegean,pp. 393-403. 2008: Παρακολούθηση των Εργασιών του Παιδαγωγικού Συνεδρίου (8-9/5/2009), «Οι κατ’ οίκον εργασίες στο ελληνικό σχολείο σήμερα», που διοργάνωσε η Μονάδα Διαρκούς Επιμόρφωσης (ΜΟ.ΔΙ.ΕΠ.). 2007: Παρακολούθηση των Σεμιναρίων και των Μαθημάτων της 7a Settimana della Lingua Italiana nel Mondo, που διοργάνωσε το Istituto Italiano di Cultura της Αθήνας. 2006: Συμμετοχή στις εργασίες του Συνεδρίου «Parole in musica: nuove frontiere per l’ insegnamento dell’ italiano all’ estero» διοργανωμένο από το Διδασκαλείο Ξένων Γλωσσών του ΕΚΠΑ και την Ιταλική Κρατική Σχολή Αθηνών, υπό την αιγίδα του Προξενείου της Ιταλίας στην Αθήνα. 2004: 4ο Πανελλήνιο Συνέδριο με Διεθνή Συμμετοχή «Οι Τεχνολογίες της Πληροφορίας και της Επικοινωνίας στην Εκπαίδευση» της Ελληνικής Επιστημονικής Ένωσης Τεχνολογιών Πληροφορίας & Επικοινωνιών στην Εκπαίδευση και του Εθνικού και Καποδιστριακού Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών 2003-2004: Επιμορφωτικό Πρόγραμμα Τεχνολογικής και Παιδαγωγικής Κατάρτισης για την Αξιοποίηση των Νέων Τεχνολογιών στην Εκπαίδευση με τίτλο «Τα μήλα των Εσπερίδων» Β’ Επίπεδο, του Εργαστηρίου Πληροφορικής στην Εκπαίδευση του Παιδαγωγικού Τμήματος Δημοτικής Εκπαίδευσης του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών. 2003: Παρακολούθηση ημερίδας με θέμα «Η εισαγωγή των Νέων Τεχνολογιών στην Πρωτοβάθμια Εκπαίδευση», διοργανωμένο από το Εθνικό και Καποδιστριακό Πανεπιστήμιο Αθηνών-Παιδαγωγικό Τμήμα Δ.Ε. Εργαστήριο Πληροφορικής, από τον Εκπαιδευτικό Κόμβο e-Πρωτοβάθμια και το Δήμο Αργυρούπολης-Επιτροπή Παιδείας. 2003: Παρακολούθηση του 2ου Πανελλήνιου Συνεδρίου με Διεθνή Συμμετοχή του Ελληνικού Ινστιτούτου Εφαρμοσμένης Παιδαγωγικής και Εκπαίδευσης με θέμα : «Γνώσεις, Αξίες και Δεξιότητες στη Σύγχρονη Εκπαίδευση». 2002: Παρακολούθηση των Εργασιών της ημερίδας με Διεθνή Συμμετοχή και θέμα: «Η Διδασκαλία της Ξένης Γλώσσας σε Ενηλίκους», η οποία διοργανώθηκε από το Διδασκαλείο Ξένων Γλωσσών του Εθνικού και Καποδιστριακού Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών. 2002: Παρακολουθηση των Σεμιναρίων και των Μαθημάτων της 2α Settimana della Lingua Italiana nel Mondo, που διοργάνωσε το Istituto Italiano di Cultura των Αθηνών. thumb